


Early Morning

by HiddenViolet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hobbies, M/M, Moving In Together, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Mycroft discovers a new hobby that Greg has.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/gifts).



> This was part of the Rupert Graves Birthday project. I donated the story and the recipient was kind enough to bid on it. Thanks to EventHorizon for bidding and for the wonderful prompt, I hope you enjoy it.

Mycroft had never been one to devote his time to a relationship. To be honest, he simply couldn’t be bothered most of the time. Oh, he had had a few dalliances in school but overall he preferred the solitude and routine of his life. The dedication to his work.

He had no time to be distracted by learning things such as hobbies, interests or favorites. Nor did he have a want to learn any of it. Therefore, he was terribly surprised to find that he desperately wanted to know everything about one Greg Lestrade.

This revelation had come at a very interesting point in time for the two of them. Greg had just moved into Mycroft’s exorbitantly expensive townhouse and the two of them were still learning how to mesh their lifestyles.

They had already had small spats over everything from the type of toothpaste they used to what kind of bed they should have in the bedroom. Their most memorable one had been over the hours that Greg kept.

Although Mycroft was not opposed to his lover being at work for long hours (he did still enjoy his solitude after all) he was opposed to being woken up disgustingly early in the morning. Especially since he knew quite well that Greg had not been called into work and was not making them breakfast. Mycroft had tried desperately to turn over and go back to sleep.

That was not to be. It seemed that after living with Greg for a little over 3 weeks, he had become accustomed to the feeling of Greg next to him. Therefore, for the life of him, he couldn’t go back to sleep. He finally decided that he should go see what it was that Greg did so early in the morning. Getting up even hours before work.

Mycroft pulled on his silk dressing gown and made his way down the stairs. He normally would have dressed completely even before exiting the bedroom but he was hoping to entice his lover back to bed. He saw that Greg was standing in their sunroom with his back to the door. Mycroft could see what looked to be a canvas in front of him.

Was he painting?

“Greg.” Mycroft kept his voice even-toned despite wanting to exclaim in surprise. The two of them had been dating for 11 months and never had Mycroft noticed that he painted. Greg turned in surprise at his voice.

“Oh love! Did I wake you up? I tried to be quiet you know. Just came down a bit early.” Greg stepped in front of the canvas making sure to cover the entire thing. Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie. He had done this every day for the past few weeks. It was not just coming down a bit early. Greg seemed to realize that lying was simply not going to get him anywhere.

“Okay. I’ll be honest. I came down to paint. I like to do it occasionally and I didn’t want you to know. I’m not very good at it and it is a little embarrassing.” Mycroft frowned in concertation. He had never wanted to give his lover any reason to be embarrassed about any part of him. It greatly upset him to think that he might have done so.

Greg, on the other hand, had a very different thought. He knew that it was nothing to be ashamed of. That painting was a very reasonable hobby that lots of people did even without the slightest bit of talent. However, he had spent so many years with his interests being shunned by his ex-wife that he couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed of it.

“There is no reason to be embarrassed about a hobby. Especially one like painting. Even if you aren’t good at it that doesn’t mean that you should stop. If it makes you happy you should continue to do it. I hope that I never gave you any reason to try and hide parts of yourself from me. I know that I can be a little…insensitive.”

“Oh no! You never gave me any reason! It's just, you know…” It was at that moment that Mycroft understood. He was surprised he hadn’t seen it before.

“Your former wife.” This was said in a statement and Mycroft resisted the urge to elaborate. He could go on a very definite tangent about how Greg’s ex-wife had emotionally abused him and used his love as leverage to get him to do what she wanted. Now was not the time for that though. Now was the time to assure Greg that he was completely in favor of anything that Greg wanted to do.

“Well, I can assure you that I am delighted that you have such a hobby. Although less so that you keep leaving me lonely in our bed. I would like to see this painting of yours, then I would like us to go back to bed and lie under the covers until it is a more suitable time.” Greg’s ears turned pink, just barely but he stepped back and revealed the painting.

It was no masterpiece. But Mycroft had expected so much worse. It was a painting of a park, not one that he recognized though. Mycroft could instantly tell what it was supposed to be, which was a good thing. And although he was no Renoir the painting was pretty good.

“Well, what do you think?” Mycroft studied for a moment and then decided that he may as well let love cloud his judgement. Everyone else did.

“I think that it would fit perfectly in the sitting room. Right over the couch. I have been trying to find a piece to go there for years and nothing seems to fit. This, this would be perfect there.” Greg’s entire face turned pink and he turned to look at the painting. He couldn’t quite see what Mycroft saw in it. The man had actual masters in his townhouse. However, if Mycroft really wasn’t embarrassed to display it then Greg was not going to put up a fuss.

His lover showed love primarily through actions. It this was his way of assuring Greg that his hobby was more than fine then Greg was willing to go along with it.

“I think you are right. It will fit. Once I finish up the last few flowers it will just have to dry. Now, I believe that you said something about going to bed?” Mycroft smiled at his lover and took his arm. They had hours before either of them needed to be anywhere, and the bed was still warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment or kudos if you liked it. Or find me at angsty-violet on tumblr.


End file.
